


Star Trek: The Romantic Generation

by Bob79519



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/pseuds/Bob79519
Summary: Just a short series explaining to Riker and Troi between Insurrection and Nemesis.





	1. Deanna visits Will

One week had passed since the Enterprise had left the Ba'ku planet, and Will Riker had never been happier. The planet had rejuvenation effects that effected the crew, and it had caused him and Deanna Troi to rekindle their long-abandoned relationship. it had affected their ability rationally and the result was 1 week of pure bliss and the loss of his beard (which was slowly growing back). But now, the effects of the planet were wearing off and Riker was wondering what was going to happen to them next. Just as he was thinking, he heard someone beep at the door.

"Computer, unlock door and admit Counselor Troi." Riker instructed.

"Acknowledged." Came the computers automated voice. The door hissed open and Deanna Troi stepped in. She stood in front of Riker's sofa.

"Imzadi. We need to talk." was the first words that came out of Deanna's mouth.

Riker, couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding at her words. "What is it, Deanna?" he asked nervously.

She sat down opposite him, but would not look at him. "We need to talk about what happened during the last mission."

"What's there to talk about?" Riker asked. "I thought…"

Deanna cut him off "We can't…" she began.

He cut her off in quick succession "Deanna." He drew a breath loudly and wiped his, now beardless, chin. "Don't tell me you're having regrets."

"We weren't thinking straight, Will. The planet affected both our abilities to think rationally." She explained.

"So, you're here to tell me that it's over." he said sadly.

"It was already over, Imzadi. It was over the day you decided not to come to Risa." she said harshly.

"Deanna, what's wrong with trying again? Beverley and the Captain, agree that it's about time we stopped denying what we both want." he protested.

"Beverley and the Captain have nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed, standing up, quickly, and turning her back on him. "I don't want to risk this again."

"Risk what?" he asked, confused.

"Us." she replied simply.

Will got up, stood behind her and held her shoulders in his hands, she shook him off.

"Deanna, I'm not going to leave the Enterprise. I'm comfortable where I am. I want to take a chance with us, again. Don't turn your back on me, please, Imzadi. Don't tell me you don't want this." he said desperately.

"We can't not when we're…" she began before Riker cut her off.

"I'm sick of that speech, Deanna!" he said angrily. "What are you so afraid of to make you convince yourself that that is the reason you won't let yourself be with me?" He reached round for her hand and took it firmly. When she tried to take her hand back, he held on tighter. 

"That reason didn't stop you almost marrying Worf." he said protested.

"That's not fair, Will!" she shouted at him.

"Come on, Deanna. I know you want this to work. What are you afraid of?" he said, very desperately.

"I promised myself years ago that I wouldn't let myself fall in love with you again. If I let myself do that then you'll just leave like you always do. I don't want to feel that pain, Imzadi. I won't let you break me again!" with that she stormed out of his quarters.

Riker just stood still for a few minutes before deciding to go to the Ten Toward bar, that always made him feel better.


	2. Beverly visits Deanna

Later that day, Beverly Crusher was marching to Deanna Troi's office. She had been in Ten Forward when a depressed Will Riker had come in and told her everything that had happend with Deanna before he got started getting drunk and she was mad. She left and eventually reached Deanna's office.

"Deanna?" Beverly called from the doorway." It's Beverley, can I come in?"

"Computer, unlock door and admit Dr Crusher" Deanna instructed.

"Acknowledged" Came the computers automated voice. The door hissed open and Beverley Crusher stepped in. She stood in front of Deanna's desk, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Deanna, what's going on?" asked Beverly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deanna said not looking up from her computer PADD.

"Will told me everything" Beverly said, getting to the point.

Deanna looked up at Beverly. "I couldn't go through with it, Bev. I can't risk it.

"That's nonsense, Deanna, and you know it!" Beverly said, slightly angry.

"You don't know what I went through last time…" Deanna began before Beverly cut her off.

"That's because you don't talk about it, Dee. If you told us maybe we'd understand. So far the only thing we know is that you two are madly in love and you keep shying away from Will every time you get the chance to be together again. You two are driving us all mad, why don't you just go for it?"

"Your comfort and sanity have nothing to do with our love life!" Deanna protested.

"Come on, Deanna. You said that you went through something when he left you, right?" Deanna nodded and Beverley continued, "What do you think you are doing to him now?"

Deanna said nothing at first, but after a few moments she spoke,

"Alright, Bev, say I do stay with Will, what if he gets another promotion and he accepts?" she asked sternly.

"Is that what all this is about? You won't take a chance on the two of you, because you think he'll leave you?" Beverly said, finally understanding what was going on.

"Well, yes…"

"Oh, Dee…" Beverley interrupted. "Will's not interested in promotion. He's happy here on the Enterprise. All he wants to do is work on the two of you."

"And you know this how?" Deanna asked.

"He told me in 'Ten Forward'." Beverly explained.

"Then he was probably drunk."

"He wasn't drunk, Deanna. Why do you keep making excuses?" Beverly asked, slightly frustrated.

"Because, Bev, I'm sick of taking chances with, Will, and being hurt every time he decides that his career is more important than Us. You know, Bev, Will and I were supposed to be married."

"You were? When?" Beverly asked, not expecting to hear that.

"A few years before we came on board the Enterprise-D, we were supposed to met on Risa, to get married. I waited for ten hours before I got his subspace message. He told me that he couldn't come and he couldn't marry me, because he had been promoted whilst on the 'U.S.S Hood'. So, you can see why I'm so reluctant to try again with Will."

Beverly thought about these revelations for a few seconds before speaking "You're right, I do understand, but I still think you should take the chance. He's not the same man he once was, he's got to a comfortable stage in his career and wants to concentrate on his personal life."

"Thank you, Beverley, I'll consider your words." Deanna said.

Beverly was relieved to hear those words. "Make sure you do. I best get back to Sickbay, I should have a hung over First Officer to deal with in a few hours." She said with a smile, as she walked out of Deanna's Office. Beverly had thought of a plan to get Riker and Deanna back together. Since she had known Deanna a long time, she knew that Deanna would probably visit Riker in the middle of the night and get back together with him. All Beverly had to do was to make sure Riker made it back to his quarters alone.


	3. Getting back together forever

Deanna thought about what Beverly said and realized what Will had been trying to tell her earlier; that he would be there for her, no matter what. Deanna realized she wanted him, for real this time, but how was she going to do it? Deanna thought for a bit and realized what she had to do, smiling when she realized how they were both going to enjoy it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly made sure that Riker had made it back to his quarters alone, hoping that Deanna would do the right thing as soon as possible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Deanna was sneaking through the Enterprise to avoid any awkward looks as she was wearing a robe. Eventually, she reached Will's cabin and entered before locking the door to make sure they weren't interrupted. She tiptoed quietly towards the bed and stopped beside it. She slipped the robe from her shoulders; it slid down her nude body and fell to a crumpled heap at her bare feet. She saw Riker lying still, face upwards. She smiled and slowly straddled his body. Placing her hands on his chest for support, Deanna kill Riker lightly on the lips. His eyelids opened slowly to reveal striking blue eyes, which seemed deeper than Deanna remembered. He blinked as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Deanna?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Being with you." She answered. She took his hands and placed them on her shoulders. He seemed to wake up completely now (because naturally when a beautiful woman shows up unexpectedly in your bed, after you've had enough alcohol to make you have a massive hangover, it instantly gets rid of it). He swallowed nervously,

"Why are you here?" he asked, confused. "I mean after what happened this afternoon, I would have thought…"

She kissed him before he could finish the sentence.

"Let's just say a friend helped me to see, what you were trying to tell me this afternoon." She explained.

"Was it Beverley?" he asked.

"Yes." She admitted. "She told me you had been drinking."

"Oh." Will said, surprised.

"Funny, how you always seem to find yourself waking up next to a naked woman every time you drink." Deanna said while she re-positioned herself to look as sexy as possible.

"This time it's the right woman." he said definitively.

This time he kissed her. Slowly at first, but soon the kisses became deep. His tongue teased her lips open to allow him entry. He turned over so that she lay under him, as he continued to kiss her. The passion built and they released, clutching each other and breathing heavily. A lock of hair had fallen in front of her eyes and he pushed it back with his fingers. She took his hand and kissed each of his finger's tips one after the other.

'Touch me, Imzadi.'

Her whispered plead floated gently into his mind. He put his hand on her waist and she almost cried out. He was amazed at her response, no other woman had ever responded to his touch like Deanna Troi had. When he was with other women, he had wished it were her. He moved his hand down the length of her silk smooth legs and she whimpered. His lips moved from her mouth, to the arch of her neck and down to her breasts. He trailed his hand back up her leg and to her inner thigh. He continued across until her reach her 'center of pleasure'.

"IMZADI!" she screamed with her voice and mind, when he touched her. He felt her hips move in the same rhythm as his hand. "Imzadi, please, now!" Sweat was now pouring down both of their bodies.

He plunged deep inside her and they both cried out. They moulded their bodies seamlessly together once more as they had done years before, and now, they were rejoined; body and soul. They were Imzadi again. They moved together, and when the time came, they came together, crying out in unison, from the pleasure they had achieved with one another. Each one becomes the other. Each one fills a gap in the other. They were whole. They were Imzadi.


	4. proposal

Will Riker woke up and looked down and saw Deanna Troi was sleeping, with her head on his chest and wrapped in his arms.

"You shouldn't stare, Imzadi." Whispered Deanna as she opened her dark eyes.

"How can I not when I have a real life `Sleeping Beauty' sleeping naked on me?" Riker asked.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, tenderly brushing some stray strands of her hair from her eyes. She reached up pulled his face towards her and kissed him. Then she smiled and lay her head back on his chest. She loved to hear his heartbeat, to feel it as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Absently she played with the dark, coarse hair on his chest.

"I've been thinking" Riker began.

Deanna felt his heartbeat quicken and felt the shift in his emotions…he was nervous about something. She lifted her head to look directly at him.

"What is it, Will?" she asked.

"I don't know, Deanna, maybe you want to, but if you don't, you know, we could wait for a while…" he began rambling.

"Imzadi, you're rambling." She pointed out.

"I know."

He took a deep breath.

"Marry me, Deanna?"

She was stunned, she hadn't expected that to come from Will.

"You, the commitment phobic, are asking me to marry you?" Deanna asked in an amused tone, trying not to let the shock take over.

"Deanna, I love you, I don't want to be with anyone else. I want you and only you." he explained.

Deanna didn't answer, she pulled him over her and kissed him fully.

"I will marry you, Imzadi…I love you!"

They then expressed love for each other.

THE END


End file.
